Vacation? Yeah Right
by xxPR1NC3S5xx
Summary: Skyler and Reighnah meet the Teen Titans... Rated T just 'cause. Update.
1. Chapter 1

Reigh's PoV

"I don't wanna go!" Sky whined.

"Shut up, you're going!" I said, sitting in the seat next to hers.

"But I miss Justin!"

"I miss our old cat, Fluffernutter, and you don't here me whining about it!"

"Why DID you name it Fluffernutter anyway?"

"I was 3! You really think I would've come up with a better name than that?!" I replied.

"You were a smart 3-year-old!"

"I wasn't good at naming things then!"

"Why are we fighting again?"

"You'd think I'd have a smarter sister," I mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"I talk to myself... you should know this by now."

She sighed, "Why are we in Jump City, anyway?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. This kid named Robin said they wanted to meet us."

"So, Robin says she wants to meet us? Why?"

"I don't know! I just said that!"

"Maybe I didn't hear you!"

"Shut up!" a few of the other bus riders said.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!!! WE'RE HAVING A SISER-TO-SISTER MOMENT HERE!!!!" I screamed behind me.

"We are now in Jump City," the bus driver said in his annoying monotone voice. "You two get out of here now before I have to kick you out!"

"I'm glad you got no tip from us," I smirked.

"DUDES!!!" a green teen said as he ran up to us, happily waving his arms in the air like noodles.

I arched an eyebrow over at my sister. She shrugged.

A girl with purple hair sighed and walked up to us."Follow us, please," she said in a monotone.

I looked over at the bus that had already driven off. "Darn it," I muttered.

"It was your idea to actually take up their offer in the first place," whispered Sky in my ear.

"And you decided you would listen to your older sister," I whispered back.

"YOU'RE ONLY OLDER BY TEN MINUTES!"

"Here we go again," I smirked. "You guys should probably expect this from her often."

"As if I didn't have enough with Star," said the purple-haired girl as a red-head girl smiled and waved.

"Hello friends and new friends! I am Starfire," the red head said.

"Really? You aren't Robin?" Sky asked. The three teens arched an eyebrow and looked between each other.

"Oh! No, no, Robin is a DUDE, dudets!" the green kid said.

"Um...I'm Sky and this is my twin, Reighnah," Sky said.

"Does he have a deficiency where has to say 'dude' every five minutes?" I asked the purple haired girl. She looked over at him and shrugged.

"Um... I think we should get in the T-car... Cyborg's kinda been waiting for about ten minutes," said a spiky-haired kid.

"Way to break the tension," I muttered sarcastically to myself.

Sky looked over at me, "There was tension?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes, Skyler. There was."

She frowned and slapped my arm.

"Hey y'all!!" a half robot man said as we sat in the backseat.

"Er...hi?" Sky asked as I looked around.

"Hey, uh, I can't find the seatbelts," I said.

"Hm? oh, yeah, we had to cut those out," the spiky haired kid said as he got in the passenger seat. Sky and I looked between each other.

'This is going to be fun' I thought to myself.

"Um... Tell me he doesn't drive like a psychopath," I half-frowned

"I...can't...answer that..." the spiky-haired kid said.

The man shot the kid a look, then turned to look up at the rear-view mirror. He smiled at us."Don't worry, girls, I'll drive REALLY SLOW," he nodded.

He then floored it and Sky and I hugged each other.

"IS THIS REALLY SLOW?!?!" Sky asked.

"Yep!" he said happily.

"At least he hasn't started driving like Andrew in his race car."

"You might wanna rethink that," Sky said through her teeth in panic.

"For once, you're right!"

"We're here!" He smiled at us as we reached the T-shaped tower that was probably about 200 feet high.

"Thanks, remind me to teleport next time." I said sarcastically.

"Are we dead yet?" Sky asked, her eyes clenched tight in fear.

"I resent that!" the half robot said, annoyed.

"Shouldn't have drove like our crazy little brother then," I said.

"Wait, if he's your LITTLE brother, how can he-" the spiky kid started

"This is gonna be a long stay," I sighed.

"You don't know my pain just yet," the purple-headed girl sighed back.

I looked over at her, "Wanna bet? One of my friends is completely clueless...actually, it's kinda all of them."

"Been there, done that," she said, waving her hand away, "My name's Raven."

Sky and I looked over at her, then back at each other."If your last name is Hexcaster, I'm gonna scream," Sky said. I nodded.

"Uh... no," she was confused in a okay-I-think-I-might-play-along sort of way.

Sky smiled, "Good. We've got a friend named Raven."

"But the boys tease her ENDLESSLY. Calling her Sabrina Spellman. I swear, if she had powers, they'd be in the ground," I finished.

"Sabrina?" Raven asked. The one with the purple hair, people!

"That's her middle name. The boys found out, the battle began," Sky said as I looked over at the spiky haired dude talking to the red head. I lightly nudgedmy sister and cocked my head towards their direction. She bit back a smile,and we both knew each other's thoughs...

Almost exactly alike. Except, Sam would never wear pink.


	2. Author's Note

Hey, xxPR1NC3S5xx here. My inspiration for all the stories on my profile has been completely shot down and will never get back up again. If anyone is interested in picking any of them back up PM me. Anything that is not completed or taken over will be taken down by the end of June. Thank you.


End file.
